dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Valmiro
Overview Valmiro is an adventurous soul, are sort of prototypical explorer and biologist. Unsuited to the fisherman's life, he took to investigating the patterns and behaviour of life. Unfortunately his inquisitive nature sometimes brought hazards he was ill-equipped to deal with, needing rescuing on more than one occasion in the wild world outside Cassardis. Nevertheless, he is undaunted by minor mishaps and makes himself to set out and explore the wilder world. Like the Arisen, he is a childhood friend of Quina, and the Arisen too. Quests *Dying of Curiosity (track down Valmiro) *Reconnoiter Request (escort quest) *Farewell, Valmiro (see him off) Notes *If the player has maximum affinity with Valmiro, he may gift the Arisen items on being spoken to. These include : Greenwarish, Potent Greenwarish, Fulgurous Lord Tome (x3), The Sundering Spear Tome (x3), and Winter's Path Tome (x3). *If Valmiro is not rescued during Dying of Curiosity he will disappear, and Farewell, Valmiro will not become available later. Quotes Right after Grigori attacks Cassardis *''"Walking about, cousin? With that wound? You're made of sturdier stuff than I, that's sure. I know you had good cause, keeping the others safe, but I'd not thought you prone to such madness."'' *''"Are you certain you're well enough to... But look at you, 'tis a plain thing to see you are hale as ever. Still, let's have no more brave folly from you, eh?"'' In Cassardis after A Rude Awakening *''"That was a dragon, for true... The first in fifty years, they say. For all the tales, I'd never thought it could truly be so massive."'' *''"There's a gloom about the village, still, since the beast struck. As if it left its shadow to menace us. Seems it may be a while afore we're back out to sea eh?"'' *''"Standing about fretting never got a man anywhere. The only thing to do is do whate'er we can, each day after the next. I'm ready to see where my tomorrow takes me."'' *''"Walk proud, goodfisher, and trust in your heart. It may be the wyrm what has you setting out now... But you go of your own free will. This is a journey of your choosing. Just see you don't forget this place will always be your home. Least I needn't worry about you. You were always an able hand at navigating rough waters. I long had a sense this day would come. When we would see you off..."'' *''"Chosen to fight, have you, cos?"'' In Cassardis after Dying of Curiosity *''"I envy your travels, cousin. Cassardis is a pearl, mistake me not, but I've no intent of ending my days here. The world holds too many mysteries. Too many new discoveries to make. One day, I'll set sail myself, and learn the way of the world. It sounds half a jest, coming from me, but I speak it earnestly."'' *''"Gran Soren, eh? Seems a fine spot to drop anchor and center your travels around. Though I'd think living under the rule of the duke and his men would chafe. I'm a freer sort than that, apt to go where the wind takes me, so I don't suppose the capital is for me."'' During Farewell, Valmiro *''"Ah, I hoped to see you this day, cos. I have aught I would tell you: I have chosen to forgo the fishing life so I might travel the land and study its wonders. As such, I had hoped you might assist in preparations for my journey. How does this offer find you?"'' Upon being gifted The Arisen's Bond *''"For me, cousin? Truly? Then I am happy to take it. Truth be told, I'd happily take anything you saw fit to give. Just know you're not like to get much in return from one odd as me, eh?"'' As the Beloved *''"There's aught I learned, after what you did... I'd always thought you strong, good fisher. Since we were but minnows. But you're still human. You've no perfect will of unshakeable iron. On that mountain, you weren't free of doubt. The choice you made was real, and painful, I doubt it not. You knew you might die, like as not. You just have been scared, but you still chose. I see now that to think you strong is to sell you short. You're--you're much greater. You face each coming trial as best you're able, wrestle with it, and make your choice. I am a lucky man indeed to share a bond with such as you."'' Gallery Valmiro.jpg Sources Category:Quest NPCs Category:Males